Three Leaf Clover
Three Leaf Clover is the third and final mission offered by Packie McReary, involving robbing the Bank of Liberty in Chinatown. Packie and Niko take along their friend Michael and Packie's brother Derrick for extra protection. Overview Niko drives the group to the Bank of Liberty which is located in Chinatown, Algonquin. They rob the bank of $1 million USD and make their escape through the streets and subways of Chinatown, Algonquin. Packie is proud that he and his gang, including Niko kept their heads and managed to get the money to split between themselves. Walkthrough Before arriving at his mother's house, Packie will have texted you about wearing a smart suit and shoes from Perseus. When you arrive at his house, you will meet Derrick McReary, Gerald McReary, and their friend Michael Keane. Gerald does not take lightly to Niko being involved in the family business and reminds Niko that Derrick has returned. After the cutscene, Packie tells Niko to get a car with four doors so they can all fit. Drive to the Southern Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty. A cutscene will show Niko, Packie, Derrick, and Michael threatening all the customers to the floor of the bank. Derrick and Packie have an argument, giving one of the hostages (Eugene Reaper), the chance to shoot Michael and kill him. Packie and Derrick kill Eugene in retaliation. The team then blows up the vault door. Niko heads down into the vault and grabs $1 million. NOOSE and FIB police officers arrive at the scene with helicopters and cars, prompting Packie to decide that they need to leave now with the money they have already collected. Niko, Derrick, and Packie take cover at the front of the bank and begin to gun their way out of a five-star wanted level. Due to the heavy presence of heavily armed officers and vehicles, escaping at this point is extremely difficult. Packie, Derrick, and Niko shoot their way through an alleyway and three streets in Chinatown. They are trapped in the final alleyway by a police helicopter but then Packie leads them down into a subway station. The police are waiting for them down in the station. Niko, aided by Packie and Derrick, shoots down most of the FIB officers in the subway station, but more of them keep coming down. Packie leads the team onto the train tracks, and back to the surface via a maintenance entrance in Easton, Algonquin. When they lose the police, Packie asks Niko to take him and his brother Derrick back to his Mom's house in Meadows Park, Dukes (on Savannah Avenue near the Monoglobe). On the way, Packie explains how they will split the money. Niko, Packie and Derrick get $250,000 each. The remaining $250,000 will be given to Michael's parents since he died in the heist. Completion Following successful completion of this mission, Gerry McReary will call Niko and ask to see him in Dukes, followed by Packie's request that you help Derrick out in Alderney. The terrorist threat separating both sides of the West River is lifted subsequent to completion of this mission, opening up the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge. Consequently Niko is able to travel to Alderney legally, with the entire map now open to the player. This will also unlock the Full Exploration achievement on the Xbox 360 or PC version. Or, if the PlayStation 3 version is being played, the player gets a trophy, Full Exploration. Shortly after this mission Packie will call Niko and be added as a friend. Trivia * The outfit Niko wears during this mission (suits with balaclavas), the weapons you use (M4A1's), the large black bags of money slung over your back and the general set-up of the mission may be a homage to the 1995 film Heat, in which Robert De Niro and his henchmen rob a bank in similar fashion, including a subsequent running shootout in the surrounding city streets of Downtown L.A. * The amount of money that Niko grabs is unknown, however it is thought to be $1 million USD because Niko, Packie, and Derrick each get $250,000 and Michael's parents get $250,000 making the total of the money 1 million dollars. * The five star wanted level that Niko gains after the robbery cannot even be removed with cheats. * Some of the NOOSE and FIB agents shoot at Niko and his team from fire escapes above the streets of Chinatown. How they got up there in so little time remains unknown. Also, there is not much reason for the agents to be shooting from above since there are sufficient lethal agents taking cover behind their cars. *If you kill the pilot of the Annihilator that corners you, it will explode instantly despite being very low over the ground. Deaths * Eugene Reaper, an LC Gun Club member - Reaper was kill by Niko's gang because Eugene killed Packie's partner, Michael Keane. * Michael Keane, Packie's partner - Keane was killed by Eugene Reaper as an act of revenge for robbing the bank. * A heavy amount of NOOSE and FIB officers - Niko and his team ended pretty much every NOOSE and FIB agent in Algonquin to escape home free with the money ($1 million USD). Category:Missions in GTA IV